Being put in your place
by EmbersSpark
Summary: Loki dishes out some punishment to Tony for bad behavior.  You can see where this is going.  M for a reason, Slash.


A/N: This one is pretty much just smut. Though there is a reference to it in Ice and Iron. Enjoy!

* * *

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting for the patience to deal with the mortal he had become so interested in. He chose to stay silent, instead tossing a magazine in front of the genius.

Tony looked down and mentally winced. There was a picture from his latest event, a picture he would normally be proud of. He was standing with a blonde who he couldn't even remember the name of, a hand on her waist as he kissed her. The caption read: "Heroic genius Tony Stark can be seen with his date at the grand opening of the new Robinson building." It went on to talk about his suit, though he didn't read any further, far too concerned about the pissed, and probably jealous god behind him. He stood and turned, leaning against the table.

"I would explain but there's no point. Nothing happened besides the kiss, and I only did that for the press."

"So when we kiss that means nothing to you?"

"No. That was just to keep up appearances."

"Anthony I am a jealous being. I will not tolerate this."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Loki rolled his eyes, his patience waning. He used a long arm to clear a nearby work table, smirking at the outrage from the genius. He watched as Tony stepped closer, trailing a hand up to his shoulder before yanking him closer and forcing him over the edge of the cleared table.

Tony hissed as he was bent over the table, the cold metal on bare skin seeming to sting. He struggled briefly until realizing the god was his captor and until he chose to release him, there was nothing he could do against the godly strength. He shivered as he felt Loki's cool breath across his neck.

"It's time I put you in your place Stark."

Loki smirked and ran black nailed fingers up the mortal's spine, grinning at the shiver. He leaned down and kissed his was along a tanned shoulder, giving a harsh bite at the junction to his neck. He flicked his tongue across the bite marks, soothing the red skin. With a flick of his wrist a rope slithered up from the floor and bound the man's hands in front of him, securing the length to a table leg. With his hands free he began to let them wander across the tan and muscled body below him, scratching lightly in the sensitive areas.

Tony was panting after minutes of this; his jeans began to become unbearably tight. God, why was he so turned on by this? He felt Loki's chest press into his back and groaned as he nipped and licked his way across his jaw before whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to make you _mine. _I do not like to share Anthony, your lips are mine and your body is mine. I'm going to make you remember that as I fuck you."

Tony gave a noise of surprise when his pants were suddenly off, folded neatly in front of him. He felt Loki's hand move south, continuing down to run his nails along the flesh of his thighs, his hips bucking at the sensation. Tony turned his head as he heard a loud 'click', swallowing as Loki smirked down at him, tube of lube in hand. He took a shaky breath as he watched the god coat two finger before turning the mortal's head, once again leaning over him. His breath hitched as a finger was pressed into him, he had forgotten about the burn. His hips moved as another finger was added, his head falling forward at the slight pain. He felt Loki's hand wrap around his still hardened flesh and gave a whimper as the fingers curled against his prostate.

Loki pushed his fingers deeper into the tight heat, stretching them out to prepare the man. He felt Stark press back on him and bit his lip, willing himself to be patient. The god withdrew his fingers and stepped away from the man, smirking. He lubricated his erection before moving back silently, lining his leaking hardened flesh with the mortal's entrance. He took a grip on the man's hips and gave a sharp thrust in, forcing himself in, draping over the shaking mortal as the tight heat pressed all around him. Sweat beaded on his brow as he tried not to rock into the heat.

Tony made a noise of pain and swore a few times as he adjusted feeling of being filled. As the burn began to fade he rolled his hips back, smirking when the god made a noise behind him. It had been a while since he had been "on the bottom" as he would call it. He enjoyed control too much to let anything else happen. Though as Loki slid in and out of him he found himself not caring about his "punishment."

Loki panted as he thrust in and out of the man below him, picking up the pace as he was able to move easier. One hand clamped onto the mortal's his while the other rested, palm spread on the small of his back. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the workshop. Tony's moans spurring him on, he arched below him, a signal that his prostate was hit. Loki watched as he tried to purchase gripping the table, unable to with the bindings. He gave a sharp thrust and grinned at the loud "clang" as bone collided with the metal table.

The genius bit out a few swear words, the pain from hitting the table only adding to his arousal. He wanted to reach back and grab onto that pale ass and bring him closer. He was getting close, gasping for air as Loki drove into him harder, his chest pressed to his back. Tony could feel a tongue moving over his neck, bringing him to the edge, so close to bliss. He opened his mouth to say something when he received a harsh bite on his neck, pushing him over the edge. His hips rocked and he shouted as he came, spilling his seed across his stomach and the floor.

Loki groaned as Stark clenched around him, sending him over. He rocked his hips as he was milked for his seed by the tight heat. He licked the bite before tugging Tony's head back by his hair and placing a lazy kiss on the man's lip. They were already breathless; the kiss staying open mouthed and filled with panting. Loki peeled himself off and out of the man, the seat and other fluids causing their bodies to stick together. He released the man from him bonds. Anthony Stark would have quite the impressive set of marks by the morning, maybe it would help him remembered who he belonged to.

Tony stayed where he was, his back hurting enough without the effort of standing, he glanced back at Loki as he rubbed his wrists, the god back to being dressed in a suit and not looking at all like he had just fucked someone into oblivion. He looked down and saw a crack going through his table, the source being the dent with the impression of his hips. He hadn't broken a metal table before. HE would have to add it to his list.

"Anthony I hope we have come to an agreement from this."

"Of course."

"And that is?"

"If I want you to take me roughly I just need to get you jealous. That can work for the both of us next time you start flirting with someone while you're out with me."

"…Good enough."

Loki shook his head and vanished from the workshop. He needed a shower and some sleep after that.


End file.
